Liar liar pants on fire
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: Lies, eavesdropping and Zuko blushing. That gotta be interesting.


Summary: Lies, eavesdropping and Zuko blushing. That gotta be interesting.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar!_

Liar liar pants on fire

Toph was lying next to Appa curled up in his hair. Her eyes were closed as she yawned. "Finally some peace and quiet!" Toph closed her eyes. She could feel three people approaching, but she didn't care she just wanted to sleep.

"Aang could you go ahead? I need to talk to Zuko for a sec." Toph knew it was Katara. Not just by her voice, but by her heart beat. It always sounded like that when she was planning something.

"What are you up to sugar queen?" Toph was of cause whispering to herself so the others wouldn't hear her. "Sure! I'll meet you at the lake." Aang all but yelled and went of running in the direction of the lake.

"What is it Katara? Is everything ok?" Zuko was really sorry. Toph could tell. "No everything is not ok. I just can't take this anymore!" By now Katara was yelling.

"Damn sugar queen I'm already blind I don't need to be deaf too." Toph was quiet enough so she wouldn't be heard. Now she was starting to get angry. All she wanted was sleep not sugar queen and princess drama.

"What did I do wrong this time?" He was frustrated. He hadn't even done anything.

"Toph!" 'Oh no they saw me!" Toph started to panic and tried to think of an excuse that didn't involve her eavesdropping.

"What do you mean Toph! I haven't done anything." Even Zuko was now yelling. 'Good there just talking about me... Wait! Why the hell are they talking about me!' Now Toph was angry again.

"That's just it!" Katara was yelling back. Seriously did they want the hole world to hear their conversation. Said conversation had turned quite heated. Zuko and Katara were both yelling, Toph was eavesdropping and all three of them were angry.

Toph because they were talking about her behind her back, Zuko because he didn't understand what he was being accused of and Katara because Zuko was an idiot.

"What!" Zuko was still angry but not yelling anymore. "You like her and your not doing anything about it!" Then Katara went from angry to understanding. "And you know I don't mean like a friend." Zuko was dead silent. Silent and blushing like a tomato.

Toph couldn't believe what she was hearing or feeling as well. Zukos heart was beating fast. Really fast. She knew Katara wasn't lying. At least she was confident she was telling the truth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zuko was of cause being his stubborn self. "Lie." It was all Toph could say. Not that Zuko or Katara could hear her.

"Zuko." Katara said getting angry again. "What do you want to hear? Yes I like Toph! God knows why, but I do." He was yelling again. His heart beating rapidly.

'Oh my god he's telling the truth!' Toph thought.

That's when Zuko realized what he had said. He was blushing madly as his hands found his mouth. "Well idiot don't tell me tell her. I already know!" Zuko just kept standing there with his hands covering his mouth.

'He likes me? How? Why? What's going on?' "She likes you too you know." 'Sugar queen I told you that in private. You're so dead.' Toph thought angrier than before. She had a plan. She walked away a bit.

Zuko was about to say something regarding Katara's comment when they were interrupted. "Yo sparky! You around here?" Toph asked knowing full well the boy would put his shield up. Not that he could actually mask lies with it, but she still let him think that.

"Over here." He said once he had gotten control over his blush. "Hey sugar queen Aang's waiting for you." "Right. Forgot gotta go!" With that Katara started walking towards the lake. "Oh and Zuko you should listen to what I said." Then she was gone.

"You should you know." Toph said knowing full well Zuko was gonna think she listened in. "What?" He asked in a surprised and squeaky voice. "You should listen to her. Katara gives good advise."

'Now let the fun begin.' "So what _did_ you guys talk about." He blushed.

"Ah Zuko?"

"Yeah?" he asked trying, and failing, to sound relaxed and indifferent.

"You're blushing."

"Am not! And how?"

"Don't yell. I can tell by your heartbeat. So you got a crush or something 'cause Katara only gets up in other peoples business when she thinks she's got a good reason. And that implies their love life."

"No I don't and what I talked about with Katara is none of your business." He desperately tried to sound like he was telling the truth, but Toph could tell he was lying. "So who is it? And don't give me the whole 'I don't have a crush' speech. I know you were lying."

"Fine. So what if I like someone. It's not the end of the world you know!"

"No one said that. I just want to know who it is!" Zuko didn't know what to do. Yes he loved her, but telling her was still something he was afraid to do. 'Although Katara did say she liked me, too.' He started smirking.

"Let's go spare!" Toph thought about it. 'He's still embarrassed about his and Katara's little talk, but there is something else...' "Toph?" Said girl jumped. 'When did he get so close?' And close he was. They were mere inches apart. His mouth at her ear. his breath send shivers down her spine. Pulling his head back Zuko stayed close enough for Toph to feel his breath on her lips.

"Yes?" Her voice was soft and gental. It was hard for Zuko to control himself. 'What is he doing?' She asked herself as he came even closer which was nearly impossible. By now there lips weren't even an inch apart anymore.

'Might as well make him feel total and utter embaressment.' "Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Katara said to tell me you love me not to molest me." Zuko's heart was racing. 'Oh my god. She did overhear us!' By now Zuko was looking anywhere but at Toph. His face as red as it was humanly possible.

"I-I... Toph I.." He didn't know what to say. No he did know. 'I love you.' But the words wouldn't come out. She made a few steps towards him. He stepped back. Suddenly he had his back against a wall with Toph directly in front of him.

"Zuko." he stayed silent. Toph's pale green eyes were looking right into is golden once. "Toph I-" He was cut of by her finger. "I'll make it easier for you. All you have to do is nod or shake your head."

'God I love you so much why can't I just say it?' "Do you love me?" He was scared. Scared to answer. Scared she'd reject him. Scared he wouldn't be good enough. He didn't move. Not an inch.

"Zuko it's okay. Just tell me the truth." In his mind Zuko was going crazy. Finally he closed his eyes and nodded. She was happy that he didn't try to lie to her. Than she felt him trying to get away.

"Don't." She said wanting him to stay. Toph took her finger from his lips. "It's not a choice. Just because you say 'don't' doesn't mean I can just turn off my-" Zuko was cut of by Toph's lips his eyes widening in shock. After a few seconds he closed his eyes and kissed her back. Toph pulled back smiling at Zuko.

"Toph... I... what?" she cupped his right cheek with her hand. "I meant don't leave." And with that she claimed his lips again. Her hands were in his hair while his were holding her waist like he was afraid to let go.

Pulling apart after quite the amount of time Zuko rested his forehead against Toph's. "Please don't let this be a dream." She giggled. "Am I that good at kissing?" She asked trying to tease him, but he caught on.

"No." He said effectively stopping her from giggling. "Your better." He continued. Toph punched his shoulder. Hard. "Ow." He whined. "That's one thing you deserve." She said teasing him again. He looked at her with a smirk.

"Yeah? So what else do I deserve?"

"Embarrassment." He was confused. "What do you mean?" Suddenly Toph turned to her left. "I think she means us Zuko." Zuko turned in the direction of the voice only to be met with the stares of Aang, Katara and Sokka.

Toph turned back to Zuko and gave him a quick kiss. "Night princess."


End file.
